


Lo que le gusta.

by Mabel_McMoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Feels, Thor es un idiota, Tony se vengara de las chicas, tony is a player
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la gran batalla en que salvaron al mundo, el Capitán América tuvo que practicarle RCP a Iron Man, después de eso los vengadores se separaron, todos habían seguido su camino. Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde entonces, pero...</p><p> </p><p>¿Si ya había pasado tanto tiempo el soldado no había olvidado aquel beso?</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué es lo que realmente quería?</p><p> </p><p>¿Y qué será lo que consiga con la correcta intervención?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que le gusta.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de los vengadores , es largo pero divertido y pervertido...
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste :3

Después de la gran batalla en que salvaron al mundo, los vengadores se separaron; todos habían seguido su camino. Ahora ya habían pasado 6 meses desde entonces. 

 

Un frustrado Steve Rogers se desquitaba con el tercer saco de arena de la noche, y como los demás, el pobre no pudo ser contrincante contra los poderosos golpes del capitán América, la cascada de arena no tardo en caer rápidamente al piso.  
¿Que podría tener en semejante estado al capitán? O mejor dicho... ¿Quién? Bueno, si de hacer enfadar al capi se trataba el indicado no podía ser otro más que Tony Stark. ¿Quién podría ser más molesto que el arrogante y ególatra Iron Man? La pregunta era, ¿Cómo podría molestarlo si ni siquiera se habían visto en 6 meses? La respuesta resultaba ser aún más molesta.  
Steve estaba molesto porque no lo había visto, y más aún que desde el momento en que le dio RCP después de la batalla no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Su molesta arrogancia, su actitud, su filosófica forma de hablar, esa maldita lengua viperina que le provocaba un extraño y oscuro deseo por castigarlo… y sus labios, esos malditos labios tan suaves y embriagadores eran la fuente de su desesperación. 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por esta entraron dos figuras femeninas que caminaban como si esa fuese su casa, las mujeres no eran otras que… Natasha Romanoff y Virginia Pepper Potts.

 

-¿Listo para la fiesta?-Preguntó la pelirroja. 

-En deportiva ropa sudada, que forma más singular de asistir a una fiesta.-La rubia lo miraba de arriba abajo con desaprobación.

-En primer lugar no sé de qué me están hablando, en segundo lugar no sé que hacen aquí.-Aclaró molesto por la forma en que lo miraban las chicas.-y en tercer lugar a ti ni te conozco.-Dijo señalando a la desconocida.

-Soy Virginia Pepper Potts, presidenta de industrias Strak.-Se presentó con gran prepotencia, era notable que conocía al hombre de hierro… Por su arrogancia más que conocidos deberían ser parientes.

-Sin ofender pero tu nombre suena a marca de refresco.-Comentó el mayor mirando a la presumida chica. Esta rodó los ojos al recordar que Tony le había dicho lo mismo cuando se conocieron.

-Te estamos hablando de la fiesta esta noche. Te enviamos por lo menos 50 mensajes a tu celular.-Mencionó la agente romanoff, luego dio un vistazo alrededor y encontró su respuesta.- ¡Tiraste a la basura tu teléfono celular! ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?-Regañó la chica, luego se acercó al bote y notó que no sólo lo había tirado.-¡ ¡ LO DESTRUISTE ! !

-Esa cosa no dejaba de sonar y no sabía cómo apagarla.-Se excusó de lo más relajado.-Sera mejor que no pierdan más su tiempo aquí, no me gustan las fiestas.-Declaró el capitán.

-Tienes que ir, no es cualquier fiesta, es….-La pelirroja trataba de explicarle pero el rubio se negaba, estaba demasiado frustrado y molesto como para actuar como un buen chico.

-Lo siento pero ya les dije que no.-Sentenció.

-Es el cumpleaños de Tony.-Informó pepper, lo que hizo que el soldado cambiara su molesta expresión por una más interesada.

-¿Su cumpleaños?-El rubio cayó en la trampa de las chicas y estas sonrieron internamente.

-Así es, es una pena que no asistas, Tony estará decepcionado… eres uno de sus compañeros después de todo.-Comentó la rubia con un tono de angustia algo exagerado.

-Si no quiere asistir no podemos obligarle, de seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Los demás vengadores asistirán, todos, incluso Thor se tomo una noche libre para viajar desde su planeta, pero estoy segura que tienes más obligaciones que un gobernante asgardiano.-Argumentó natasha con un casi imperceptible tono de reproche.

-Ya que no hay nada que podemos hacer será mejor retirarnos, el camino hasta Manhattan es muy largo y no queremos faltar a la fiesta de Tony, vamos natasha… pase una agradable noche, capitán.-Se despidió pepper. Ambas se dieron la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-¡Esperen!-El súper soldado las detuvo.-No es que no quiera ir, es… es que no tengo nada que ponerme para la ocasión, ni si quiera tengo un presente que darle.-Se excusó (lo cual era cierto). Las chicas sonrieron victoriosas, se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron seriamente.

-Te hemos traído un atuendo para la ocasión, está en tu habitación.-Informó la pelirroja.-Tienes 40 minutos para alistarte.

-Y sobre el regalo… sólo tienes que darle lo que más le gusta a Tony Stark.-Comentó la rubia arrastrándolo fuera del gimnasio.-Cuando se el momento nosotras te diremos que darle.-Dijo para luego arrojarlo dentro de su cuarto.  
**********

 

Una hora después estaban en Manhattan en el ascensor de la torre Stark. El capitán no había durado 5 segundos en el lugar cuando ya quería irse. El sitio estaba plagado de personas: famosas celebridades, estrellas de cine e incluso importantes empresarios de todo el mundo.  
Esa no era para nada una fiesta privada. Había bailarines (chicos y chicas) con la ropa muy ajustada o muy poca como para dejar algo a la imaginación. 

-Que no te sorprenda, este es el tipo de fiestas que le gustan a Tony.-Comentó Potts mientras se adentraban al lugar.

-Sí, justo como él, demasiado ruidoso, ostentoso y molesto.-Afirmó Romanoff.

-¡ ¡Virginia Pepper Potts! ! ¡ ¡Natasha Romanoff! !-Llamó una voz evidentemente molesta. Entre toda la multitud Stark se acerco rápidamente. Si había una persona capaz de resaltar entre toda esa elegante gente, ese era Tony Strak. El apuesto y elegante hombre vestía un elegante pero seductor traje Armani hecho a la medida. El castaño se acerco pero había algo peculiar en él que saltaba a la vista.-Ustedes dos malditas brujas, me lo van a pagar.-Estaba furioso con ellas.-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?-Está molesto porque sus supuestas mejores amigas… lo habían despojado de su característica barba y ahora parecía en chico que apenas cumplía la mayoría de edad.-¡Me veo ridículo!

-Tony, cariño, no necesitas de nosotras para eso.-Se burló la pelirroja.-Nosotras sólo pensamos que necesitabas un cambio.

-¿Y por eso me drogaron y me afeitaron sin mi consentimiento?-Tony estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera había notado a su compañero detrás de ellas. (Ellas realmente lo drogaron y contrataron profesionales estéticos para hacerle un pequeño cambio).

-No te afeitamos, te depilamos que es diferente, deja la piel lisa y suave.-Corrigió divertida la rubia.-además te ves muy bien ahora, te ves incluso más joven, ¿Quién diría que cumples 30?

-Las voy a matar, malditas.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.-Exclamó romanoff sin prestarle mucha atención al histérico de su amigo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tony!-Dijeron al unisonó sus amigas, luego le dieron cada una un beso en una mejilla y se fueron.

Steve se había quedado embelesado al verlo. Tanto tiempo queriendo verlo y no verlo a la vez. Queriendo tenerlo cerca, hablarle y escucharlo, pero lo que realmente deseaba era besar esos labios nuevamente, deseaba tocarlo, deseaba hacerle todo tipo de cosas perversas y antinaturales. Esos frustrantes y oscuros deseos contra los que había luchado por silenciarlos y entérenlos en lo más profundo de sí durante meses, ahora habían emergido; liberándose y causando un desastre dentro de él. ¿Pero cómo no iban a hacerlo ahora que estaba frente a él? En este momento que se veía incluso más guapo y deseable que antes. Sí, lo deseaba, pero si algo le había enseñado el ejército era suprimir sus sentimientos y deseos. Y eso es lo que haría.

-Felicidades Stark.-Dijo casi mecánicamente, extendiéndole su mano.

-Hola… Gracias.-Respondió devolviéndole el saludo.

Un simple apretón de manos provoco que una onda eléctrica recorriera todo el fornido cuerpo del capitán haciendo vibrar deliciosa e imperceptiblemente una parte en específico. Steve rompió el saludo antes de perder su control. 

-Tony, Rogers, vengan acá.-Los llamó Banner haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran, los demás vengadores estaba a su lado.

-Vamos a con los demás.-Dijo el millonario tomando la mano del soldado para atravesar el mar de gente hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

-Una celebración digna del Valhalla, Stark.-Alagó el semi-dios nórdico.

-Mmn… ¿Gracias, Thor?

-Sí que sabes cómo armar una fiesta.-Comentó Clinton y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de burlarse un poco.-¿Tu nueva apariencia de veinteañero es por algo o sólo querías darnos algo para reírnos?

-Si quieres algo para reírte ve a un circo… esto es cosa de las chicas.-Respondió molesto entre dientes.

-Calma Tony, yo opino que te queda bien y si no te gusta no te preocupes, te volverá a crecer.-Argumentó tranquilamente el científico.

-Gracias, bruce-Agradeció el apoyo moral, para luego olvidarse del asunto y encender su espíritu fiestero.-¡ ¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA! ! ¡ ¡A DIVERTIRSE! !-Gritó el millonario y la música se hizo más fuerte, todos comenzaron a bailar con las geniales mezclas tecno y el fantástico juego de luces.  
*********

 

Después de eso el festejado comenzó a saludar a los invitados, algunos le sonreían y le ponían disimuladamente sus números en los bolsillos, los más atrevidos incluso lo toqueteaban y él sólo se reía. Eso no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia a nuestro súper soldado que no lo había perdido de vista ni por un segundo, aun estando rodeado de hermosas mujeres él sólo tenía ojos para una persona en esa fiesta.

-Señoritas ¿Podrían ser tan ambles de permitirme platicar por unos momentos con el capitán?… Ya saben cosas importante como salvar el mundo, evitar que los polos se derritan, la paz mundial y esas cosas.-Comentó natasha disolviendo el circulo de admiradoras del rubio.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Preguntó mirándola serio preocupado por alguna otra nueva batalla.

-Realmente no, sólo quería que se fueran antes de que notaran hacia donde estaba fija tu mirada.-Comentó divertida.-No tienes que molestarte por tu amigo, en ese lugar sólo hay dos tipos de personas, además de nosotros, claro.-(Se refiere a los vengadores).

-¿Qué tipos de persona?-Inquirió un tanto curioso.

-Los que ya han dormido con tony y los que desean hacerlo.-Mencionó como si nada la pelirroja, para luego pasarle un pequeño trozo de papel doblado.-Está es tu respuesta, ábrela cuando estés solo, luego la decisión es tuya.-Comentó divertida para luego irse.

El rubio volvió a buscar al castaño con la mirada, pero al no encontrarlo por ningún lugar decidió impulsivamente ir a buscarlo. Abandono la enorme terraza para fiestas, aventurándose a entrar en la casa y recorrer los solitarios pasillos.  
**********

 

Después de unos minutos de recordó la nota que le había entregado la agente Romanoff, cuando la abrió y leyó se detuvo de golpe ´´Lo que más le gusta a Tony Stark es el Sexo´´. Sólo esa simple y vergonzosa frase era lo que estaba escrito en el papel. Decidió volver a la fiesta pues no encontraba al festejado pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de quien buscaba. 

-Detente, te lo advierto.-Tony estaba acorralado entre la pared y un guapo hombre unos centímetros más alto que él pero aun así más bajo que Steve.

-Vamos Stark, sólo una vez.-El hombre frente él era alto, piel canela, pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes.-Quiero comprobar los rumores, no te preocupes seré cuidadoso.-El hombre posó una de sus manos en la cintura del hombre de hierro. Eso no le gusto nada al capitán, quien observaba a unos metros de allí sin ser visto por ninguno.

-Tu oferta es tentadora pero tendré que declinarla. Esta noche pretendo pasarla con mis amigos y compañeros, no en la cama con un guapo desconocido, tal vez en otra ocasión.-Expresó el castaño tratando de alejarlo, pero el moreno sólo se pegaba más a él.

-No seas así, te prometo que te complacerte.-El pelinegro llevo su mano libre hasta su trasero y sonrió maliciosamente. 

La paciencia de tony se esfumó, odiaba a los tipos tan molestos; iba a golpear a ese sujeto y lo iba a disfrutar bastante, pero antes de que lo hiciera Steve se le adelantó halándolo por un hombro y le propinándole tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

-¡No te le acerques, bastardo!-Le ordenó el rubio al moreno pero este ya estaba inconsciente.

-Yo pude encargarme de él.-Aseguró molesto el menor.

-No parecías estar oponiendo mucha resistencia.-El tono del soldado era frio y rudo, su entre ceño fruncido era prueba de que estaba molesto.

-Lo que haga, mejor dicho, lo que me deje hacer por quien quiera no es asunto tuyo, anciano.-Tony estaba molesto por ser abordado por ese idiota y ahora por la fría mirada del capitán. No iba a dejar que le arruinaran la noche, estaba dispuesto a gozar como nunca esa noche y nadie se lo impediría, en especial… No él.

 

Flash Back

 

Bruce se le acercó a Tony mientras estaba solo en un rincón.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Deja de hacerte el tonto y ve a hablar con Rogers, ¿Es que no ves que vino a verte?-Regañó su amigo señalándole al rubio quien hablaba con Romanoff un poco lejos de ellos.

-No ha venido sólo a verme, estoy cien por ciento seguro que las chicas lo secuestraron y lo arrastraron aquí.-Contestó Iron Man.

-Eres un idiota, amigo mío, ¿Cómo es que puedes acostarte con medio Manhattan por diversión pero no puedes ni platicar con la persona que te gusta realmente?-Banner conocía a su amigo, sabía que el capi le movía el piso pero era tan orgulloso que jamás se lo diría. Esos dos eran sumamente obvios para todos menos para ellos mismos. Uno parecía salirle huyendo cada vez que se quedaba a solas con el otro, mientras el otro no le quitaba los ojos de encima.-¿Es que acaso estas ciego, Tony? ¡ ¡A Rogers le gustas! ! ¿Qué diablos esperas? ¿Qué te mande señales de humo o qué?-El comportamiento de esos dos había comenzado a irritarlo bastante y eso no era bueno para nadie, por lo decidió intervenir.-Te apuesto un millón a que le gustas.

-Bruce, hermano, tú no tienes un millón que apostar y comienzas a molestarme, no quiero hablar más del tema.-Stark simplemente entró para huir de su amigo molesto.

Pero este no estaba dispuesto a soportar más esa ridícula situación, vio a uno de los guapos hombres que en toda la fiesta no le había quitado los ojos de encima a su amigo y se acerco a él.

-Se ve que tienes algo importante que hablar con Tony, él entro a hace un momento, si es algo importante puedes entrar y platicar con él.-Le dijo casi inocentemente.

El moreno sonrió malicioso y siguió al millonario. Obvio que banner sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de ese sujeto, pero también estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el capitán buscaría a su amigo en el momento en que notara su ausencia; sonrió malicioso y puede ser que pasar tanto tiempo con esas dos le afectara un poco. Iba a hablar algo con Pepper, pero la chica no se veía por ninguna parte por lo que decidió volver con sus demás compañeros.

 

Fin del flash back

 

-Lo que haga, o mejor dicho, lo que me deje hacer por quien quiera no es asunto tuyo, anciano.-Tony estaba molesto por ser abordado por ese idiota y ahora por la fría mirada del capitán. No iba a dejar que le arruinaran la noche, estaba dispuesto a gozar como nunca esa noche y nadie se lo impediría, en especial… No él. Decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse de nuevo a su fiesta, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando fue cargado cual saco por el rubio.-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Bájame ahora.-Ordenó molesto pero fue totalmente ignorado.

El capitán subió las escaleras que llegan a la planta donde se encontraba la alcoba del hombre de hierro y como si de magia se tratara, la puerta se abrió aun sin que Tony dijera una palabra. Entró a la alcoba y lo tiró bruscamente en la cama. 

-Desvístete o yo te desnudare.-Ordenó el capitán mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el cinturón para luego desvestirse rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? Esta broma está yendo demasiado lejos, para ya.-Ordenó pero el rubio no estaba bromeando y ya sólo le queda su ajustado bóxer. Stark pasó saliva al contemplar el panorama.

Un fornido y esculpido cuerpo que hasta un dios griego envidiaría, el pobre bóxer estaba perdiendo la batalla en contra de la enorme virilidad y esta apenas se erguía, perfectos ojos azules que ahora lo miraban de forma inquietante. Nadie nunca lo había mirado de esa manera.

-Te lo advertí.-Steve se colocó sobre él aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo para besarlo.

El beso era apasionado, asfixiante y sumamente dominante. Por primera vez en su vida, Anthony Edward Stark estaba siendo dominado por completo, no importa que tanto su orgullo le gritara que lo empujara lejos, no podía liberarse. Ese increíble cuerpo sobre él era duro como la roca y tratar de moverlo era como tratar de mover una montaña, a pesar de lo que dijera sin su traje él solo era un humano normal, pero sobre todas las cosas él no quería apartarlo. Esa era la simple realidad, él deseaba lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, dejó su forcejeo inútil para hacer lo que realmente quería, enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello del capi y profundizo aún más el beso. El beso ahora era más asfixiante, húmedo y perverso. 

El plan inicial de Steve era tan sólo molestarlo para que no se dejara toquetear por todo el mundo, pero en el momento en que sus labios rosaron los del otro, esos mismos labios que tanto había querido volver a probar durante todo este tiempo, en ese instante perdió todo su autocontrol y dio rienda suelta a sus oscuros deseos. En ese momento ya lo había desnudado casi completamente, el millonario sólo llevaba puesto su fina camisa blanca y bóxer.

-Ba… basta.-El castaño rompió el beso alejándolo un poco, sujetó las manos del otro para evitar que siguiera desabotonándole la camisa.-Se… seria… mejor de… dejar esto… por hoy.-El pobre casi no podía hablar debido a que sus ambiciosos pulmones querían recuperar el oxigeno que les había sido arrebatado por el beso.-Tal vez en otro momento, conozcámonos primero y tal vez en unos meses...-Tony trataba de incorporarse, pareciera que en el momento en que se liberara saldría huyendo a toda velocidad. 

El capi alzó una ceja mirándolo fijamente, ¿Realmente creía que lo iba dejar escapar después de todo eso? Ni siquiera él era tan bueno. Después de haber esperado tanto y haber pasado innumerables días y noches frustrado por desear lo que le parecía imposible y ahora que lo tenía así; agitado y jadeante bajo él, ¿le pretendía huir?.... ¡NI HABLAR!. No lo dejaría escapar nunca, y menos sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para liberarlo sin más?

-No esperare por más tiempo.-Declaró en un tono dominante y sumamente sexy el súper soldado. En un rápido y brusco movimiento le rompió la camisa y amaro con estas las muñecas del playboy al espaldar de la cama.-Si tuviera que espera un segundo más, enloquecería.-Aseguró para luego volver a besarlo con más intensidad y perversión, en el transcurso sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de suave piel.

Cada gemido y jadeo del hombre de hierro morían en la garganta del capitán, sus miembros erectos se rozaban por encima de la tela, era una sensación tan incompleta pero erótica que los enloquecía por completo. Esta vez fue Steve quien rompió el beso, quitándose de mala gana de encima de Tony. Tenía que hacerlo para poder quitarse su estorbosa, ya aprisionadora, última pieza de ropa, pero prefirió desnudar primero al castaño y mientras el otro estaba distraído recuperando el aliento, en un rápido y hábil movimiento lo despojo de su bóxer.  
Tony cerró rápidamente las piernas para evitar ser visto, dejando totalmente al descubierto su trasero, pero el capitán no pretendía acabar con eso de una vez, él iba a disfrutarlo al máximo cada segundo. Además el extraño comportamiento del menor había llamado su atención. 

-Sabes que descubriré lo que sea que estés ocultando, así que porque no lo hacemos más fácil para ti.-Acarició los muslos del millonario causándole un leve temblor.-Aunque no me molestaría hacerlo a la fuerza, eso lo haría más morbo y divertido para mí.-Mencionó sonriendo con algo de superioridad.

-Eres un maldito anciano pervertido.-Murmuró el filántropo entre dientes, pero sabía que el mayor tenía razón. Resignado abrió lentamente sus piernas con gran vergüenza.-¿Contento?-Ahora sí que iba a matar a sus malditas supuestas mejores amigas.

El capitán estaba sorprendido, ya entendía el por qué de la vergüenza del castaño y por qué quería escapar tan desesperadamente, ahora que lo pensaba su piel se sentía sumamente suave y demasiada sensible.  
Sus diabólicas amigas habían drogado esa mañana a Anthony Stark y había sido totalmente despejado de cualquier vello corporal, incluyendo el púbico, por parte de unos expertos estilistas. 

-¿Ellas lo hicieron?-Cuestionó serio Rogers.

-Al despertar de mi relajante siesta obligatoria en el Spa favorito de las chicas, ya estaba totalmente lampiño. Por eso quería matarlas en cuanto las vi llegar.-Explicó molesto pero sumamente sonrojado.-Esto es tan humillante, quiero morir en este instante.-Era tan frustrante tener las manos atadas y ni siquiera poder esconder su enrojecido rostro bajo ellas.

El capi sonrió maliciosamente relamiéndose los labios con perversión. Stark vio en esos oscurecidos ojos azules algo que jamás había visto antes, la más mórbida y perversa lujuria y deseo, que lo hizo temblar por completo. 

-Iron Man, Tony Stark, la persona más arrogante y caprichosa de este planeta, esta avergonzado y completamente expuesto ante mi.-Se bufó divertido el rubio, pero en vez de molestar al millonario lo sonrojo aún más. Ese tono ronco y erótico con el que pronunciaba esas arrogantes palabras lo dejaba sin defensas.-Tal vez le agradezca después a las chicas por esto.-Dijo sonriente.-Ya hemos platicado demasiado.-Sentenció para luego quitarse su torturante bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo frente al millonario, quien se lo comía con la mirada. Eso le gustaba de sobremanera, el tenerlo así: completamente desnudo, sonrojado y deseándolo… a su entera merced. Sonrió perversamente ante el pensamiento y el panorama. Eso es algo que podría subirle el ego a cualquiera, pero él no permitiría que nadie más lo tuviera.-Desde este momento dejaras de ser un PlayBoy… Eres mío ahora, Tony Stark.-Declaró dominantemente el icono Americano.

Nadie nunca le había hablado así al castaño, él siempre había sido un chico mimado que hacia lo que quería cuando quería. Y ahora de la nada llegaba este sujeto; endemoniadamente guapo, con carácter, totalmente dominante y lo enloquecía de esa manera. 

-Tendrás que atenerte a lo que significa tener a Tony Stark como amante.-El millonario tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al súper soldado. Si él llegaba imponiéndose en su cuerpo y en su corazón tendría que pagar por ello.

-No amantes, tony, pareja. Ya te lo dije eres mío y pretendo que eso sea así de por vida.-Steve iba muy en serio también, él había sido educado en un tiempo diferente y para él una pareja con este tipo de tratos era algo así como un compromiso.-Así que prepárate.-Advirtió mientras lo desataba sonriendo con una mezcla perfecta entre: arrogancia, malicia y amor. Inmediatamente Tony se colgó de su cuello.

-Cállate, de una maldita vez.-Ordenó para luego él mismo callarlo con un beso.  
************

 

En el laboratorio del millonario... 

 

Dos chicas veían perfectamente lo que acontecía en la alcoba. 

-Pusiste las cámaras en lugares increíbles, eres genial nati.-Alabó la rubia comiendo palomitas frente al holograma.-Estas grabándolo todo, ¿No es así, Travis?-Preguntó intercambiándole el tazón de palomitas a su amiga por los chocolates.

-Sí, señorita Pepper, ¿Qué desea hacer con la grabación?

-Has 3 copias, por favor.-Pidió entretenida la chica.

-¿3?-Inquirió la pelirroja mirándola extrañada pero luego comprendió y sonrió.-Las nuestras y un regalo especial para la nueva pareja.-Comentó divertida.

-Exacto, justo como lo hicimos con Clinton y Bruce.-Respondió la rubia. 

Sin duda el hobby de estas chicas era hacer de Cupido con sus amigos y no detenerse hasta lograr su cometido: emparejarlos.  
**********

 

En la habitación…

 

Steve ya había preparado correctamente a Tony, pero el menor sabía que sin importar cuanto lo prepararse, ser empalado por el descomunal miembro del Súper Soldado iba a doler.

-Hazlo de una vez.-Ordenó ansioso el científico.

-Luego no estés llorando.-El rubio lo penetro de una estocada que le saco el aire de los pulmones de una forma violenta, el mayor se quedo totalmente inmóvil esperando a que su pareja se acostumbrara a él.

-Aaaaah.-El pobre castaño sentido como si lo hubieran partido en dos. Tardo un buen rato para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, y recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó algo preocupado el mayor al verle los ojos llorosos.

-S… sí, ya puedes moverte.-Murmuró como pudo.

El capi no perdió tiempo para comenzar un lento y suave vaivén. Con el paso de los minutos el vaivén se hacía más rápido y profundo, la temperatura de la habitación subía con respecto a cómo subía su calor corporal. El dolor inicial quedo sepultado bajo toneladas de inmenso placer. 

-Es tan estrecho y caliente.-La voz del capitán era cada vez más erótica al igual que su expresión.

-Más rápido… Steve… aaah… ¡MÁS!-Los gemidos del millonario eran ensordecedores y excitantes. El soldado abrazó la cintura del millonario y lo levanto sentándolo sobre él. La nueva posición era aun más inquisidora y le permitía llegar aún más profundo.-Aaaaah… oh sí… Steve… yo… ya.

-Y… yo… también.-El rubio aceleró aún más las embestidas causando que el castaño su corriera entre sus vientres y abdomen. Los deliciosos temblores y la asfixiante captura de su virilidad de parte del canal del menor hizo imposible el no correrse dentro de él.-¡ ¡Tony! !-Steve lo abrazó aun más fuerte mientras lo llenaba por completo.

-¡ ¡STEVE! !-Gritó a todo pulmón correspondiendo el abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El maravilloso orgasmo los atrapo en una onda eléctrica tan placentera que tan sólo pudieron caer jadeantes y sofocados en la cama. El capitán salió del menor con cuidado y se acostó a su lado, para luego halarlo hacia él recostándolo en su pecho.

-Eso… fue… increíble.-Tony aún luchaba para normalizar su respiración.

-Lo sé… fue…alucinante.-Segundó Steve, casi sin fuerzas le dio un último y tierno beso en los labios Casi de inmediato ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.  
*************

 

A la mañana siguiente…

 

Tony despertó sonriendo encantadoramente al verse en los brazos de Steve.

-Buenos días.-Saludó el soldado quien había sido el primero en despertar, y se había quedado observando a su pareja.

-Buenos días.-Respondió para luego recibir un tierno beso.-Sin dudas me tomare el día libre, no creo que puede sentarme por un tiempo.-Dijo saliendo con dificultad de la cama, y poniéndose la camisa del mayor que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó contemplándolo sin poder borrar su sonrisa bobalicona.

-Voy por algo de beber, ¿Quieres algo?

-Quédate en la cama, yo iré.-Dijo levantándose de la cama y colocándose su pantalones que se encontraba tirado bajo la cama.

-No seas tonto, tú no tienes la menor idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en mi casa.-Argumentó divertido encaminándose a la puerta.

-Bien, vamos los dos y comamos algo.-Concluyó, simplemente no quería separarse de su pareja. Sin dudas eso debe ser lo que llaman estar Locamente enamorado.  
*********

 

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, tomaron jugo de naranja y pan tostado con algo de jalea.

El castaño quería unas uvas pero las únicas que quedaban estas estaban en la mesa de la sala. Ahora pensaba que su casa era innecesariamente grande, lo que en su estado era molesto y algo doloroso caminar tanto. Suspiro y se dirigió a la sala.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡ ¡¿QUÉ COÑOS HACEN USTEDES TODAVÍA AQUÍ?! !-Gritó enojado el millonario. 

De inmediato su novio llegó corriendo, iba a preguntar ¿Qué pasaba? Pero la respuesta saltaba a relucir.

-Buenos días, Tony, Steve.-Saludaron al unisonó las chicas, que como los demás, estaban terminando de desayunar tranquilamente en su mesa.

-Nada de buenos días, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Cuestionó molesto el dueño de la torre.

-Aquí dormimos.-Respondió como si nada Pepper, quien no pudo evitar agregar.-¿Noche entretenida?-Preguntó maliciosamente la rubia.

-Esta mañana hace algo de frio ¿No lo crees?-Mencionó divertida la pelirroja.

-¿De qué diablos están…?-La sonrisa gatuna de sus amigas y el sonrojo de su amigo le hicieron entender la indirecta. Él sólo llevaba la camisa, la cual estaba completamente desabotonada.

-Stark, algo liquido escurre entre tus piernas.-Comentó Thor comiendo de lo más tranquilo.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar echarse a reír escandalosamente, casi cayendo de sus sillas. El pobre se sonrojo completamente, abochornado y molesto.  
Rápidamente el capitán cargó a su muy avergonzada pareja y se lo llegó corriendo de vuelta a su alcoba. Steve iba a golpear a los chicos por ver a su pareja desnuda, en especialmente a Thor porque era un imbécil. Mientras que Tony sin dudas se vengaría de sus amigas de la forma más increíblemente dolorosa y cruel posible. 

-Saben qué después de esto Tony las buscara y se vengara, ¿cierto?-Cuestionó Bruce viéndolas aún algo sonrojado. Las chicas dejaron de reír de golpe y pensaron en qué hacer para que no las matara.

-Nos iremos una temporada, a algún lugar muy muy lejos hasta que se calme.-Propusó la rubia nerviosa pensando en algunas opciones.

-No hay lugar en donde Stark no las encuentre, tiene el dinero y la tecnología de su parte.-Dijo Clinton, quien sólo tomaba su café al lado de su novio.

-No lo hará, estoy segura.-Afirmó divertida la pelirroja mirando a su amiga la que capto de inmediato y también sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Y a donde irán?-Preguntó interesado Banner, sin poder imaginarse un lugar en que los millones de su amigo no pudieran alcanzar.

-¡De vacaciones a Asgard!-Dijeron al unisonó sonriente mientras rápidamente se levantaban de la mesa y (Secuestraban) se llevaban al Dios nórdico.

-Hay van de nuevo.-Comentó Clinton terminando su café.

-Pobre Thor, no sabe lo que le espera.-Mencionó con lastima por su incauto amigo. La pareja suspiro mientras veían como las sonrientes chicas arrastraban al rubio hacia el ascensor.

Lo que más les gustaba era inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás y emparejarlos: Clint, Bruce, Steve y Tony sólo habían sido dos parejas de las cientos que ya habían caído en el juego de esas chicas. No hay nada peor que unas Fujoshis aburridas y con iniciativa de casamenteras, pero sus intenciones eran buenas y las parejas que ayudaban a estar juntas, aun con sus trucos sucios, estaban enamoradas. 

Eran buenas amigas con buenas intenciones y un poco más de malicia de la que se necesitaba, pero ellas eran así y algún día cuando su enojo pasara se los agradecerían, de una u otra forma. Darían las gracias y esas irritantes, desvergonzadas y calculadoras fujoshis con complejo de Cupido; pero mientras tanto lo mejor sería huir.

Por fin el Fin :3

**Author's Note:**

> Ma: Al parecer Bruce es ahora un millón de dólares más rico que el día anterior (^•^)
> 
>  
> 
> M: Así parece (^w^)
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: Ahora las chicas encontraran a otro conejillo de indias que de una u otra forma caerá en sus planes. (¬.¬)
> 
>  
> 
> M: !Oh, Thor no sabes lo que te espera! U(-_-) 
> 
>  
> 
> Como ya lo habrán notado, no soy buena haciendo one shot. Sé que es MUY LARGO pero espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.


End file.
